Long Night?
by radio-dammit
Summary: Drake wasn't one for emotions. I could tell you that, anybody could tell you that. So why, oh god why, did he have to go where he didn't belong and mess everything up? One-shot


**A pairing I can assure has NEVER been seen before…**

I walked into Coates Academy, breathing a sigh of relief that I was out of the rain. I slowly unzipped my windbreaker (which didn't do much for me in the howling winds out there, not to mention the torrential downpour) and slipped off my tennis shoes without bothering to untie them.

"Hey," Drake said from across the room.

That struck me as odd. Drake wasn't usually one to hang out in the gym very often. He preferred his own dorm or the outdoor basketball courts much more. Nobody knew why, exactly, but we all had our own suspicions. Of course, the only reason that I was in there at all was because it was the closest door I could see while trying not to blow over in the wind.

"Hi," I said skeptically. Knowing Drake, I would have expected him to have either left the room or stepped on my face by now.

He turned towards me. "Why did you take off your shoes?"

I shrugged. "They're sopping. Have you seen the weather lately?"

Now it was his turn to shrug.

I gave him a long, hard look. By now I was wary of him. Nobody could stay this long in a room with Drake without being attacked, verbally or physically. So he must have been either in a really good mood, which rarely ever happened, or planning something.

I was betting on the latter, so I picked up my dripping shoes and windbreaker and made a beeline for the door.

"Where are you going?" He asked with venom in his voice. I don't even know if he meant to sound mean, it usually just came naturally to him.

"Er, I was, ah, going to the cafeteria. I haven't had dinner yet…" My voice trailed off when he furrowed his brow.

"You do realize it's 10 pm?" He said.

"Um, ah, yeah. I'm just really hungry… You know, I'm growing and all that." I murmured, starting to walk again.

But he beat me to the door and stood in front of it.

"You aren't growing at all, shorty." He said, looking down at me. I wasn't _that_ short. Sure, I only came up to Drake's chin, but he was relatively tall. "You don't need food."

"Drake." I said, trying to sound firm, "Just let me go, please." I sounded whiny and scared to even my own ears.

He chuckled darkly before lifting a hand to tilt my chin up.

"Of course," he whispered.

I was practically shaking in my socks by then, worried about what he was going to do. Everyone knew he carried a knife around in his pocket. Was he going to carve something into my face? Stab me in the chest? I usually prided myself with being smart, but that only related to books. I never have been very good at figuring people out, and Drake was a wild card even to scholars.

That being said, what he did next couldn't have been foreseen by anybody. What I did, for that matter, was even less likely to happen.

Our lips collided in a rush of heat. He tasted like salt. And redvines, for some reason. It was tough to tell who kissed who, or why we kissed eachother, or anything at the moment. Neither of us stopped to think about the fact that we had a mutual feeling of dislike, or that neither of us were gay, because all we could think of was the fact that this was the most amazing thing we'd ever experienced.

My arms automatically slid around his neck, and I got on my tiptoes to get a better angle for his lips. And he slid an arm around my back, pressing me in harder and harder to his body.

It was then that we both realized what we were doing.

I jumped back at the same time he did. Drake's back hit the door, the claw-like contraption that was the handle hitting his back.

I took a couple steps backward, my mind blank. The only thing I could think of was the fact that Drake Merwin's tongue had just been in my mouth.

"I… I… didn't mean to…. It was…" Drake said about a thousand sentence fragments before finally whispering, "I'm sorry."

Not even pausing to marvel at what was probably Drake's first apology to anyone, I went to the other door in the set of two, pulled it open, and darted down the hallway beyond, only pausing to hear Drake whisper "This never happened," as I ran away.

What the hell just happened?

I kept hurrying down the hallways, not entirely looking where I was going, until I finally looked up. I was at my dorm. So I guess my feet knew the way even if my eyes were closed.

I pulled open the door and flopped face first on my bed, which was nearest. I didn't even care that my laptop was pressing into my stomach or that I had left my shoes and windbreaker in the gym where I had dropped them. All I wanted to do was die on that bed, right there.

My roommate was still up, playing video games.

"Hey Jack," he said, "long night?"

**Did you cringe? I bet you did. Review to give me pointers and tell me your reaction? Thanks, as always, **

**Radio-dammit**


End file.
